


Shared Dreams

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-04-28
Updated: 2001-04-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 23:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14799950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of theWest Wing Fanfiction Central, a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in theannouncement post.





	Shared Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

The Schedule: Shared Dreams  
By: Jenna

Disclaimer: But, of course: 'I know nuth-zinz'... er... I mean, well, never mind. All hail, Aaron 'The Great' Sorkin, the true Master of The West  
Wing Universe.  
Achieve: to your little heart's desire.  
Rating: pushing the boundaries of good taste, or maybe 'PG' for the innuendo.  
Feedback: Is good. Especially since I'm lazy and insecure.

(Voiceover) Previously in 'The Schedule': The Setup, Week Five,  
Special Dispensation, A Memorable Event, and Safe Harbor.

* * *

Setting: Friday, Week Seven

Deputy Communications Director Sam Seaborn rapped on the doorframe of his best friend Josh Lyman's office. Josh looked up from the file he was reading as Sam walked in helped himself to a banana from Josh's fruit bowl.

"So... gonna get a little tongue action going in your goodnight kiss tonight, huh?"

"Sam, go away."

"I'm just sayin' this is your first time kissing Donna and there's a right way and a wrong way to do it.

"I've kissed Donna before. Twice. I think I can manage."

"But those were 'G-rated' movie kisses. You weren't allowed to--"

"Sam..."

"Then there's the whole problem of what to do with your noses--"

"Sam! It's hardly my first time and I don't need lessons in how to kiss from someone who's vast dating experience over the last two years has been sleeping with a call-girl and a single date with his boss' daughter."

"Well, Mallory and I never actually got to go on a real date. Nevertheless, I was engaged to Lisa for a time --well, two months-- and we all know your experiences with Mandy weren't exactly stellar events, so I think it would behoove you to benefit from my expertise."

"It would 'behoove' me? Please, God, tell me you're not going to use 'behoove' in the labor speech."

"Why not? It's a perfectly good word. It's from the Old English 'behofian' meaning 'to have need of'--"

"Yeah, but now it sounds like something a cow does when it eats too much grass."

"Fine. But I still think you better have some pointers on kissing. I'll talk to CJ. Maybe she'll show you the finer points on how women like it. Give you a few lessons."

"Sam! Go away!"

"Really, Josh. I'm trying to help you out here buddy. This is your first time playing the ol' tonsil hockey with Donna. No one wants to risk you grossing her out with rubber lips or too much saliva. Your whole future is riding on this moment. Many a fair maid has been lost by a misplaced tongue."

"All right, Sam. You've had your fun. You can leave now."

"Okey-dokey. But you're wrong. The fun's just begun. Staff in ten."

"Oh God. Can I call in sick?"

"Not a chance. The President's been looking forward to this for days, bucko."

Josh buried his head in his arms on his desk as Sam headed back to his office before staff.

* * *

A distinct disadvantage to working for the President was that there was really no choice but to smile and say 'Yes Sir' when the President decided to make you the butt of his jokes. It was, therefore, with some trepidation that our hero made his way to the Oval Office. Well... he felt like he should be the hero... or maybe more like Albert Finny in 'Tom Jones'... All he needed was Lord Marbury providing narration...

"Good morning Mrs. Landingham."

"Good morning, Josh. Have a cookie, dear," the President's devoted, elderly secretary said, gesturing to the cookie jar on her desk.

"That bad, huh?"

"He's been practicing opening lines on me all morning."

"Did he come up with a good one? Josh replied, taking one of the cookies.

"No. But that's never stopped him before," Mrs. Landingham replied dryly.

"Can I have a cookie, Mrs. Landingham?" Toby asked walking into the reception area for the Oval Office with C.J. and Sam.

"Are you going to aid the President in torturing Joshua about his date with Donna tonight?"

Toby gave her a hang-dog look indicating he was guilty as charged. "Yes," he said quietly.

"Then, no."

"Can I have a cookie?" Sam quipped. "I've already finished torturing him."

Mrs. Landingham was about to respond with her patented lecture on the use of 'may' versus 'can' when the door to the Oval Office opened.

Chief of Staff Leo McGarry stuck his head out the door and bellowed, "All right people, shut up and get in here."

Toby, Sam, and CJ walked into the Oval Office. Josh stuck his hands in his pockets, hunched his shoulders and slouched in, prepared to meet his doom.

President Bartlet, standing next to his desk, tidied a stack of files as he peered at his staff over the top of his glasses. "Well, you look like a bunch of cats who just swallowed the canary," he said as he walked around to take his chair in the seating area. "Except for you, Josh. You look more like the canary."

"Yes, Sir."

"Now... I wonder why that is? Can you tell me why that might be, Josh?"

"Must I?"

"Oh, I can guess... Have these guys have been ribbing you about the fact that you've got a hot date tonight, Josh?

"Um... Just a bit, Sir."

"Maybe you're just a little shy about sticking your tongue down Donna's throat. You shouldn't be shy, son. If I'm reading this schedule correctly, you're gonna be sticking--"

"Mr. President!" Leo interrupted.

"Now, Leo. I was going to say, before long Josh is going to be sticking with Donna through thick and thin. Surely you didn't think I was going to say something else?" He replied, looking innocently towards his Chief of Staff then to his beet-red Deputy Chief of Staff as he smugly sat down in the chair.

"Did... did you really rehearse that line on Mrs. Landingham, Sir?" Josh stammered as he followed the President's lead and took his seat.

"Well, she has been with me for many, many years," the president responded. "But no. I didn't think she'd appreciate that one as much as you would."

"Yeah...Yes, Sir."

"As entertaining as this has been, Mr. President..." Toby stated in a tone that perfectly blended exasperation with amusement. "Sam and I have a labor speech to write and CJ has a press conference to prepare for --assuming Sam hasn't convinced her to spend the morning giving Josh kissing lessons-- so can we..."

"Wait. Sam wants me to give Josh kissing lessons?" CJ asked in a puzzled tone.

"It'd be a public service, CJ," Sam explained drowning out Josh's protest. "Really, would you trust this man to kiss the woman of his dreams without blowing it entirely?" He gestured towards Josh who glared at him in return. "Just think of the disaster his life would become if he screws up. He'll become a lonely and bitter old man. And, who knows, he might wind up being President some day... and he might be the one to push the button and blow up the world. All because you didn't give him tips on how to properly kiss."

"Sam has a point CJ. The future of the world is in your hands," the President looked seriously at his Press Secretary. This was the most fun he'd had since the last time they'd tortured Josh. Although, he had to admit, his jet-lag from flying back from Belgium yesterday might have something to do with his sense of humor.

Leo looked over at CJ with a tilt of his head. He didn't have anything to contribute, but he wasn't about to stop the show just yet. Not while the President was having fun.

"Guys..." CJ responded. "I am not going to give Josh kissing lessons. That'd be like kissing my brother. Let alone the fact that he's practically a married man."

"Well, maybe you could just give us all some pointers. You know, tips on what you...er... women... really like?" Toby asked innocently, proud of himself for his ability to make that request sound like it was a 'public service' for Josh's benefit, not a mischievous desire to put her on the spot.

CJ felt herself at the center of attention for at least five sets of male eyes, and she was betting that Charlie was also staring her way and the Secret Service Agents just outside the glass doors were sure listening.

"Well... uh... women like.. you know... " she mumbled something under her breath.

"What was that, CJ? I didn't quite hear you?" the President asked.

"Sweetness and passion. Okay. Sweetness and passion. Josh, you'll do fine." She looked reassuringly towards Josh then turned to glare at Toby.

Josh's mouth fell open at the suggestion that he might just possibly combine those traits. CJ had faith in him. He couldn't have felt closer to her at that moment if she had been his own sister.

"Still, CJ, maybe you'd better give Josh a few tips before he leaves tonight, just to make sure. What's next?" the President asked.

* * *

"Hi Sam. I didn't know you were joining us or I could have picked you up something in the Mess," Donna said as she entered Josh's office with a couple of Styrofoam 'to go' containers.

"Ginger's bringing me something"

"Mrs. Bartlet called me today," Donna said as she set down the food containers. "Consequently, instead of one 'burnt hamburger and fries', you're getting one 'Chicken Cobb salad'."

"I take it she talked to you about my diet," Josh sighed.

"She did. You're to cut back on salt and fat. And I'm to make sure you exercise."

"Well, you're not really allo--"

"Sam!" Josh interrupted in an exasperated tone, knowing how Sam's mind would have linked the words 'Josh', 'Donna' and 'exercise'.

"Right. I'll just..." Sam replied gesturing to the guest chair and sitting down.

"Hi Donna," Ginger said bringing in a sandwich and bottled water and handing them to Sam. "Stop by my desk later. I have some samples to show you."

"Sure," Donna replied as Ginger walked out.

"What kind or samples? Or do I want to know?" Josh asked looking up digging through the salad in a quest to locate and devour all the chicken.

"You don't."

"I do," Sam piped in. "Can you tell me?"

Donna smirked at Sam, replying, "You really don't want to know either." At Sam's curious look, she added. "Oh... all right. Ginger's doing flowers and decorating. Bonnie's doing music and invitations, Margaret's doing the cake and catering, and Carol and CJ are doing dresses and all the arrangements. I just have to make the final selections."

"Doesn't Josh have any say so in any of this?" Sam complained.

"I haven't yet." Josh replied as he speared a tomato.

"Ah, fair point," Sam responded. Josh would win this game by just going alone with whatever was arranged.

"Josh pays me... well... he used to pay me \--way too little I might add-- to make these decisions for him. Like he really has time to choose between roses and day lilies," Donna asserted, with a glace over to Josh to make sure he really didn't want to be involved in making those decisions. Since he was now engrossed in the sports page and how the Mets were doing, she decided she'd made the right call.

"How can you be making wedding plans when you're not supposed to even be thinking about being 'serious' yet?" Sam asked. "I mean, isn't it just a little suspicious?"

"Well, that's why it's all split up and I'm not doing it myself. If anyone asks, everyone has 'a friend' who is getting married and they're just helping out."

"Okay. I'm in. What can I do?"

"For now, why don't you just make sure Josh gets some exercise." At Sam's startled look, Donna continued. "Jogging, Sam. You know, jogging."

"Wow... Mike Piazza hit one out of the ballpark last night. I wish I'd seen that," Josh contributed still engrossed in his sports page.

"Right," Sam replied blushing at how Donna had managed to get back at him for the exercise remark. And grateful that Josh appeared to have not been listening.

* * *

Josh and Donna managed to slip out of the West Wing at the sinfully early hour of 8:00 for dinner at the swank French bistro where Donna's assistant had made reservations. Josh was still suffering through the temps from hell. They latest was a young man with a partially shaved head, random tuffs of dyed-green hair, and at least a dozen body piercing. Josh had cringed every time he looked at the guy, but compared to the Gestapo agent he'd found waiting upon his return from Belgium yesterday, 'Green Tuffs' was a God-send. Still, it was unlikely that Ron Butterfield would let him back in the West Wing after 'Green Tuffs' kept setting off every metal detector he walked near.

Josh and Donna had a quiet dinner and Donna meticulously brought Josh down from his hyperactive work day frenzy with a combination of banter over inane trivia and serious discussion.

"When is North Korea going to release the spy-plane crew? It's been almost two weeks. Do they really think we'll apologize?" she asked.

"They've softened their stance, but this is all about saving-face at this point. We've said we were sorry for crash landing without permission and they're saying they'll consider releasing the crew. This could start moving really fast now. Maybe even tomorrow.' Josh explained. "Once that gets settled then..."

"Then, the other thing comes out."

"Yeah."

More than anything, Josh missed having Donna around during the day to be his sounding board. He would never willingly go back to just a boss-assistant relationship, but he held out hope that Donna would come back to working for him once they married. If she agreed to marry him that is. The fact that she was making wedding plans was definitely a good sign, but he'd learned the hard way never to count on anything in his life. Donna was doing well running the HR office. Very well. As much as he hated it, he knew she was wasted as his assistant. She should have her own staff. When Jan Davis retuned from maternity leave --if she returned...

"Donna. Do you think Jan'll come back? I mean, a it's not unheard of for a mother to want to stay home with her baby, and she has a rug-rat too..."

"Umm... Why do you ask?"

"I'm just sayin' that I wouldn't blame her if she wanted to stay home. I know daycare's not cheap. I...I was just wondering how you felt about it? You know, if you might be staying in HR if she decided not to come back..."

Donna quietly thought about his question and his underlying question. At one time she might have gone off on a tear, accusing him of sexism for even suggesting that a female professional might want to stay home with her baby --like that meant he thought that a mother *should* stay home with her baby. But, in reality, daycare was expensive, and good daycare was even more so... Not to mention the stories of neglect and abuse that you heard about... And it really wasn't unusual for new mother's to decide to work at home or for two part-timers to split a full time job. As for the underlying question...

"I don't know whether Jan will come back. He husband is an aide to Senator Spencer, so they might could swing the finances. At least for a while. I, on the other hand, really don't want to make a career in HR. I have every intention to coming back to work for you. This is temporary, Josh. I'll be back as soon as Leo still says it's okay for us to work together, which should be after we're married . By the way, we need to start looking for rings next week since you're going to propose.

"I'm proposing next week?"

"Not next week. But in ten days it'll be Week 9. That's the earliest Leo will allow. Unless..." she pouted, "you want to wait..."

"No, no. Of course not. I just..."

"What."

"Nothing. It's nothing."

"Josh..."

"It just seems like there's still a lot we haven't talked about... You know, sharing our dreams for the future."

"Josh, we've spent practically 18 hours a day together for the last three years. We've discussed ever conceivable subject. We know everything there is to know about each other. Your dreams are my dreams, Josh. Getting President Bartlet re-elected. Making a difference. Leaving the world a better place for our children. What else is there left to discuss?"

"Children? You do want children then? I know you said your mother wants grandchildren. My mother wants grandchildren. I... I want children..."

"Josh," she replied with a gentle smile. "I absolutely want to have children with you. And I don't want to wait too long and risk.... Well, it isn't always as easy to get pregnant if you wait until you're 40. Well, not you, because, you're a man..."

"I understood what you meant. I'm fine Donna, really."

"Well, we'll just make sure of that. Also, I think I might want to just work part-time someday, if --you know-- I was also going to college..."

"College is good. You could go back full-time, if you like."

"No... I think just taking courses when I can. I want to remain part of the staff while we're in the White House.," Donna replied.

"So what do you want to study? Since I'm sure any number of Senior White House Officials will write you glowing recommendations so you can start at the university of your choice --just so it's Georgetown, where I just happen to live-- this fall."

"Well, as it happens, I was thinking Georgetown would be convenient, myself," Donna replied with a grin.

"It's it amazing how in sync we are," Josh smirked.

"We really are. I told you, I'm tuned to you."

"Have you decided on a major?"

"Alas, I have not. I'm consistent that way. I want to take Poly-Sci classes, of course, but I'm also thinking business would be practical, and I really am interested when the President starts lecturing us on economics... Then there's the law... and communications..."

"Or maybe you'll be barefoot and pregnant and eat bon-bons all day."

"True. And I could bring you beers while you watch the game... I have very nice feet, you know," Donna gamely played along.

"You do. I'm looking forward to seeing more of them," Josh grinned in reply. "Seriously, Donna, you've always been interested in the issues behind the political decisions. Taking some general courses and then deciding on a specialty sounds like a good plan."

Josh reached over and lightly touched Donna's hand in a gesture of affection. She smiled as she pulled her hand back. Public displays of affection wouldn't be allowed for another week, no sense in risking a report in tomorrow's gossip column implying that they were lovers.

* * *

Josh awkwardly walked Donna up to her apartment. He wasn't to go in, so he had to hope for a certain amount of privacy in the hallway. Or stretch out the conversation until there was a moment of privacy. Any way he looked at it, it was awkward, and embarrassing, and just ridiculous for a 40-year old White House official to have to jump though these hoops like a circus-animal. But, the thought looking over at Donna quietly walking up the stairs beside him, if that's what it took to be able to be able to have the woman he loved without creating a damaging scandal, it was worth it. He'd thought he'd never be able to say anything to Donna. That he'd have to watch her fall in love and marry some local gomer while he stood by smiling... pretending to be happy for her. Compared to that, he could stand all manner of hoops he had to jump through.

They reached the secluded alcove outside Donna's apartment and stood there awkwardly.

"Josh? What's wrong?"

Josh sighed, "The President and Sam and everyone were going on and on about how I'd blow it. How I'd mess this up so bad you might not want to continue. How I'd end up a lonely old man and blow up the world."

"They think you'd blow up the world?"

"Not really. They were just giving me a hard time. But, what if they're right about me blowing it? I mean, I know I... I'm terrible at relationships. Mandy always said--"

"Josh, Mandy was just plain bad for you. She was too much like you. You clashed, you didn't complement each other."

"Okay, so maybe Mandy's not a good example. But I've never been in a relationship that lasted over a year. Maybe it's because I'm a lousy kisser..."

"One way to find out. That's just to do it."

"Yeah, but--"

With that, the wise and capable Donnatella Moss took matters into her own hands.

* * * The end


End file.
